Acostumbrado al Sálvese quien pueda (Drabbles HTTYD 2)
by Evinawer
Summary: Serie de cortas historias independientes donde veremos a Hipo (Hiccup) como jefe de Isla Mema junto con su mejor amigo Desdentao (Chimuelo), el resto de jinetes y su madre. Basadas a partir de la segunda película de "Cómo entrenar a tu dragón". ¡Espero que las disfrutéis! Cap 4: Un viejo amigo blanco.
1. Beber por las penas

_Inicio con este primer capítulo una serie de Drabbles sobre Cómo entrenar a tu dragón (How to train your Dragon) a partir de la segunda película. ¡Espero que os gusten!_

**_Aclaraciones de los nombres Español España - Español Latino:_**

**_Hipo = Hiccup, Desdentao = Chimuelo, _**

**_Tormenta = Tormentula_**

**_Mocoso = Patán, Garfios = Dientepúa  
><em>**

**_Barrilete = Gorgonzúa_**

**_Chusco y Brusca = Brutacio y Brutilda,Vómito y Eructo = Barf y Belch  
><em>**

**_y creo que los demás son iguales._**

* * *

><p><strong>Bebe por las penas... <strong>

"Isla Mema, donde seis meses del año nieva y graniza los otros tres. Lo bueno es que desde hace ya más de cinco años, hemos cambiado nuestra manera de vivir y ver a la fauna que nos rodea, y con la fauna me refiero a los dragones... Donde antes los matábamos, ahora se enfatiza con ellos convertido en academia para aquellos que quieran entrenarlos o simplemente saber convivir el día a día. Y ahí estoy yo… eludiendo mis cargos de jefe..."

― Hipo, no deberías estar ayudando… no sé, ¿en el pueblo? ― Preguntó Astrid añadiendo su típica pose de cadera.

― Erm… sí… es solo que… no sé, quería pasar más tiempo con Desdentao…

― ¡Venga ya, si te sigue a todas partes! Estás dibujando y probando cosas con los dragones otra vez… deja a Patapez que lo haga.

El joven suspiró. No se le daba bien ser jefe, ya lo sabía, pero sobre todo no estaba habituado a serlo. Había pasado menos de una semana que su padre había muerto y se le hacía cuesta arriba. La única manera que tenía era evadiéndose. A veces ayudaba en el pueblo pero cuando el nombre de Estoico aparecía, ya no le apetecía estar por allí y prefería ir a la academia. Además tenía a su madre que lo ayudaba en sus tareas y que comprendía bien lo que estaba pasando, pero ella era más fuerte.

Se levantó poco a poco mirando al suelo sumido en sus pensamientos y se fue hacia la salida de la academia. Astrid quería ayudarlo, desde hacía menos de un año habían comenzado a salir oficialmente, pero le costaba todavía acercarse a él. En esos momentos ella quería ser su apoyo, pero sabía que no era suficiente, sabía que quien podía animarlo más era, a parte de Desdentao, Bocón.

― ¡Eh, ¿y mi beso qué?!

Hipo se dio la vuelta, sonrió levemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de ir.

Al llegar a su casa se encontró a su madre y a Bocón hablando. Se quedaron en silencio los dos, pero el joven sabía que uno de los dos tenía que hablar.

― Vale, soltadlo.

― Bueno, aunque la matriarca te dio la bendición como nuevo jefe… no hemos podido celebrarlo de verdad… ― comenzó Bocón, aunque vio la la cara de enfado de Hipo, procedió: ― ya sé que todavía te sientes dolido, todos nos sentimos dolidos, pero creo que a tu padre le gustaría que nos libráramos de nuestras penas como bien sabemos hacer los vikingos. Muchos años atrás, cuando todavía matábamos dragones, morían muchos, pero no por ello dejábamos las fiestas de lado.

― Hijo, debemos seguir hacia delante, y es mejor hacerlo con una sonrisa. La fiesta la montaremos en honor a tu padre, ¿qué te parece?

― Es hora de que aceptes quién eres, Hipo, el hijo de Estoico el Vasto, el primer domador de Dragones en Mema y el jefe de la misma ― añadió Bocón.

Hipo sólo suspiró y subió a su habitación, detrás de él estaba Desdentao, que se quedó mirando a los dos.

― Ojalá tú pudieras convencerlo, Desdentao…

El dragón se quedó un segundo más mirándolos y subió junto a su jinete.

― Oh, Desdentao, todo el mundo continua como si nada hubiera pasado… de veras… eso me duele. ― El Furia Nocturna sacó un leve rugido ― , ya, ya, los demás no lo vieron morir… Pero sí mamá y Bocón y son los que están proponiendo esta fiesta.

El dragón negro bajó la cabeza, era consciente que él era el asesino del padre de Hipo. El joven se dio cuenta y se recostó a su lado.

― No tuviste la culpa, pequeño, sé que estabas siendo controlado por ese Alfa. Además, luego fuiste capaz de reconocerme, protegerme y volverte más fuerte que ese horrible y enorme dragón ― sonrió tristemente y lo abrazó, acto que correspondió el dragón.

― Toc, toc… ¿puedo pasar? ― Astrid estaba en las escaleras.

― Claro, pasa.

― Espero no interrumpir, pero te dejaste el cuaderno de notas en la academia.

― De hecho, me lo robaste cuando te di el beso… querías hablar conmigo, ¿verdad?

― Muy perspicaz ― se sorprendió la chica. ― La verdad es que sí, estoy preocupada por ti y no sabía cuándo poder decírtelo o si era la más adecuada, pero al ver la cara de Bocón, supe que no estarías bien después de hablar con él.

― No, ahora quieren montar una fiesta.

Astrid se acercó donde estaban los otros dos, se quedó de pie y tuvo que fingir una tos para que Desdentao apartase el ala y le permitiera sentarse cerca de Hipo.

― Eh, Desdentao, no estarás celoso de Astrid ― hizo Hipo la leve broma. El dragón respondió con una burda imitación de él.

― ¿Una fiesta?

― Sí, para conmemorar mi padre pero también para "presentar" al nuevo jefe.

― Creo que es buena idea…

― ¡Pero Astrid! ¡Tú también estás con esa idea! ― Interrumpió un poco alterado Hipo y apartándose de ella.

― No me mal interpretes, no es que esté contenta ni nada. No hace falta que sea una fiesta en la que nos olvidemos de todo. Tampoco podemos estar tristes y deprimidos para siempre. Tarde o temprano, Hipo, sabes que tu padre te hubiera puesto en el mando. Siendo vikingo siempre hay riesgos de morir en la batalla. La fiesta es para demostrar que todavía estamos vivos, para demostrarle a Thor que llevas el alma de tu padre y para que los demás también podamos continuar. Ahora todo el pueblo está como dormido, apagado, bloqueado. Los primeros días después de que llegaras, el pueblo parecía animado de que su jefe estuviera ahí, pero como has empezado a evitar estar con el pueblo, ellos se han sentido abandonados y echan de menos más que nunca a tu padre. Debes pasar página y dejar que ellos también.

Hipo se calmó. Astrid tenía razón. El jinete miró a su dragón y esté giró en redondo los ojos apartando su vista de ellos. Astrid se preguntó qué se habrían dicho, pero rápido lo supo cuando Hipo le dio un beso en los labios.

― Gracias, Astrid.

Ésta se sonrojó. Entonces el Furia Nocturna bufó con la nariz y se fue para abajo. Los otros dos rieron.

― Oh, Desdentao, qué te trae a la planta de abajo.

Éste sólo gruñó.

― Ya veo, eres un buen dragón dejándole intimidad a tu jinete y su novia ― rió Valka y le dio un trozo de pescado ―. Sería bonito encontrarte a una novia a ti también.


	2. pero si bebes, no conduzcas

**...pero si bebes, no conduzcas**

Al día siguiente, Hipo vio la mañana diferente. Se dirigió a la herrería y allí le dijo a Bocón que estaba preparado para hacer la fiesta que quería hacer, que tenía razón: tenían que continuar. Bocón soltó enseguida todo lo que tenía en las mano y gancho y salió a preparar la fiesta en la gran sala. Hipo sonrió de ver lo mucho que ellos también lo necesitaban. Todo el pueblo se unió en los preparativos, incluído los dragones.

Ese mismo atardecer toda Mema se encontraba en la gran sala, haciendo una conmemoración al retrato de Estoico el Vasto y una ovación al nuevo jefe de la villa. Ahí no faltó ni comida ni cerveza. La gente poco a poco se fue animando, marcando cánticos y bailes tradicionales. Algunos dragones también estaban ahí, comiendo su adorado mescado y diviertiendo a los más pequeños dejándolos caer por el cuello como un tobogán o cargándoles para darles un paseo.

Astrid, Mocoso, Patapez, Chusco y Brusca se acercaron a su amigo y maestro.

― ¿Te sientes mejor?

― Sí, ciertamente. Era una buena idea, aunque ellos lo necesitaban más que yo.

Estuvieron toda la noche hablando de trivialidades, de dragones, del futuro, en resumidas, de todo, incluído chistes. Cada plan que tenía, brindaban con una jarra de cerveza bien fresca. Astrid fue la primera en ofrecer una segunda jarra al nuevo jefe, luego Mocoso y finalmente Chusco y Brusca por partida doble:

― Buah, me muero de ganas de ver muy borroacho a Hipo.

― Ya ves… debe molar que te pasas…― se decían los gemelos.

Hipo ya estaba borracho, tanto que se había desinhibido: bailó con Brusca, beso apasionadamente a Astrid en frente de todos y rió los chistes de Mocoso. Pero eso era lo importante, que se olvidara de todo por un instante.

Cuando la fiesta ya se fue calmando, Hipo decidió irse.

― Creo… creo que voy a vomitar…

― ¡Venga, eres un gran vikingo, no puedes dejarte vencer por esas seis cervezas! ― Le dio Bocón una palmada en la espalda.

No es que el herrero hubiera hecho mucha fuerza pero Hipo se cayó de plancha al suelo, luego encontró un cubo y las seis cervezas vencieron el combate.

― ¿Mejor? ― Le ofreció Bocón un poco de agua.

― Sip, pero todavía estoy un poco mareado…

Hipo a penas se podía tener en pie. Se dirigió a la puerta. Valka lo observó salir, pero cuando se dirigía hacia él, Bocón la paró haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza. Los demás se ofrecieron a acompañarlo pero el cabezón de Hipo se negó. Su casa no estaba muy lejos pero le apetecía ir volando con su dragón, sentir el viento en la cara y acabar como a él le apetecía la fiesta: con un momento a solas con su mejor amigo.

― No os preocupéis, Desdentao cuidará de mí. Necesito descansar ya, ha sido intenso.

Astrid validó con la cabeza y entró a coger sus cosas, sabiendo lo que en realidad quería Hipo.

El Furia Nocturna dio un poco de estabilidad a su jinete y se dejó montar; pero pronto se arrepintió al alzar el vuelo. Hipo no acertaba con ningun cambio de cola y su vuelo era errático hasta que cayeron en croqueta en un prado de hierba a lo alto de una montaña.

― Lo siento, amigo, creo que he tomado alguna jarra de más… ― comentario de queja dragonil por parte de Desdentao ― pero me ha sentado bien… Hoy me he dado cuenta de algo importante y es que no estoy solo ― sonrió mirando a las estrellas.

Luego giró hacia su mejor amigo que yacía estirado serenamente en la hierba y se acurrucó bajo su ala.

― Además de a ti, también tengo a los demás que me apoyan. Ya no estoy como lo estaba de pequeño y todo gracias a ti...

Desdentao lo miró con ternura, el joven se había quedado completamente dormido. Entonces cerró un poquito más el ala para que el viento no lo enfriara y miró hacia la reluciente luna. Ciertamente Hipo no estaba solo, el Furia Nocturna siempre estaría ahí para velar por él y protegerlo de cualquier cosa.

.

Fin

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Y acabado ya está la primera historia de esta serie de fics a partir de la segunda película. Como ya sabéis mi estilo es drabblero, así que no estoy habituada a hacer capítulos o historias largas. ¡Espero que nos veamos de nuevo y sigo añadiendo historias!**_


	3. Primera reunión como jefe

**La primera reunión como jefe**

Hipo ya casi se había acostumbrado a ser el jefe de Isla Mema. Gracias a Bocón, a su madre Valka y sus amigos jinetes (incluyendo a su novia Astrid) las cosas eran más fáciles.

― Hipo, dentro de poco será la reunión de otoño de los jefes vikingos de la zona. Deberás ir.

― Qué remedio... ― miró a Desdentao. ― Me gustaría ir con Desdentao...

Bocón reflexionó un poco.

― Bueno, recuerdo que tu padre iba con Tornado y luego con Quebrantacraneus.

― ¿Y no tuvo problemas con el resto de jefes? Quiero decir, ¡hay tribus que todavía los matan!

― Ciertamente eso pensé yo, pero lo escondía en un rincón al llegar y se presentaba a pie, creo. Igualmente, dado todo lo que ha pasado con Drago Puño Sangriento, los rumores sobre ti se habrán divulgado. Además, tus apariciones en islas habitadas y Johan Trueque han empezado crear historias sobre los jinetes de Mema.

Hipo se quedó pensativo: ¿Aparecer normalmente con el Furia Nocturna o no?

― Es tu turno, hijo, de cambiarles de idea. Quizás tu padre esperaba a esto ― le dijo viniendo de atrás Valka.

El joven afirmó con la cabeza. Debía tratarlo con delicadeza pero presentarse con naturalidad. Sabía bien que algunos pueblos podrían utilizar la fuerza de los dragones para invadirse, como quería Drago. Decidió llevarse consigo a Astrid como seguro. Se subió sobre Desdentao y partió hacia el punto de reunión.

― Más vale que tengas paciencia, amigo ― le sugirió su mejor amigo dragón.

Un día y medio después llegaron a la isla donde los grandes jefes de las principales tribus se reunían. Los barcos atracaban con la tripulación cansada de navegar al menos una semana. Hipo se sentía afortunado de tener a Desdentao. Inspiraron fuerte y bajaron poco a poco a la costa. De inmediato, obviamente, se escucharon gritos de terror. Enseguida se llenó todo el puerto de vikingos con hachas y armas. Desdentao desplegó su salas levantando al mismo tiempo sus patas delanteras y se dejó caer al suelo con un grito.

― Un poco de calma, por favor, no os harán nada ― dijo Hipo bajando del dragón. ― Soy Hipo, hijo de Estoico el Vasto y jefe de Isla Mema.

― ¿Hipo? ― Dijo uno entre los presentes. ― ¿Qué haces sobre un...un...

― Un Furia Nocturna ― aclaró Hipo ―, se llama Desdentao.

Se escuchó un suspiro de sorpresa y terror.

― Y ésta de aquí es Astrid, con Tormenta, un Nadder.

― Tormenta, saluda ― ordenó suavemente Astrid, y la Nadder bajó la cabeza simpáticamente.

― Entonces... entonces los rumores son ciertos... Existen los jinetes de Dragones.

― Bueno, es halagador que nos llamen así. Pero sí, en Isla Mema convivimos con los dragones. ― Hizo una pausa viendo que la gente no se fiaba, mejor dicho, no se lo creían. ― Tranquilos, con dos cestos de pescado lo solucionamos ― sonrió, luego añadió: ― Precisamente he traído a Astrid para asegurarme que no pase nada mientras estamos reunidos.

Enseguida se metieron todos en la sala de reuniones, aunque todavía con un poco de desconfianza. Allí dentro, Hipo les puso al corriente de lo que querían saber. Les explicó el fin del dominio de Drago y que su padre había sido asesinado por éste durante la pelea (sinceramente lo creía así).

― Drago estaba enemistado con el Jinete de los Cielos.

― Sí, también nos ayudó y... ― dubitativo añadió― descubrí que era mi madre. Así que la cosa quedó en familia ― intentó amenizar.

Los presentes no cabían en su sorpresa. Isla Mema se había vuelto defensora de los dragones mientras que algunos todavía los capturaban y los mataban. La situación se había vuelto complicada pero para dejarlo más o menos bien, Hipo propuso un pacto:

― Nosotros no tenemos ninguna intención de utilizar nuestros dragones para atacar, sólo para defendernos. Sé que algunos de vosotros no cambiaréis de repente de idea sobre los dragones ― dijo esto acordándose de Dagur el Desquiciado años atrás― pero podemos llegar a un tratado. Hemos tenido dragones hará más de cinco años y nunca hemos tenido ningún problema, ¿verdad?

Los jefes se miraron entre ellos. Si eso era cierto, significaba que Estoico ya había cambiado de idea. Algunos recordaban que en los últimos años ya no hablaba de matanza de dragones y que no habían visto su barco de ida. Además de que presumía de un hijo con buena mano con la bestias… aunque, claro, no se hubieran nunca imaginado que se refería como entrenador de dragones.

― Supongo que lo hizo para no complicar las cosas, pero él ya no está aquí… ― dijo apenado.

― Sabes, niño, nos das confianza porque tus ojos no mienten, además eres hijo de Estoico el Vasto y él nunca nos traicionó ― dijo el más anciano.

― Y yo quiero seguir sus pasos como jefe ― contestó con seguridad Hipo. ― Por eso os propongo de mantener el tratado de paz como hasta ahora: seguís siendo bienvenidos en Isla Mema y si necesitáis nuestra unión, la tendréis, salvo para matar dragones.

El ambiente poco a poco se fue destensando. Cada vez que había un cambio de jefe no era fácil porque no implicaba que el nuevo fuera igual que el anterior. Hipo era el caso con sus dragones pero él tenía el espíritu de protección que tenía Estoico y que había hecho ganar la confianza durante tantos años al resto de jefes. Además de tener el imponente Furia Nocturna (y el resto de dragones).

Brindaron con cervezas y se contaron historias y problemas de sus tribus como siempre. Lo bueno de Hipo es que en algunos casos sugería un posible solución. Les contó el problema del nido de dragones y sus primeros pasos junto a Desdentao.

― ¡Venga, joven jefe, bebe un poco más!

― Mejor no, que sino a la vuelta me caeré de mi dragón.

Y todos se echaron a reír. Al salir de la sala, fuera estaba Desdentao quien se abalanzó cariñosamente a su jinete y le metió un lengüetazo.

― ¡Oh, venga, Desdentao, que ya sabes que eso no se va!

Los demás se quedaron atónitos de la buena relación que tenían. Astrid ya estaba montada en Tormenta.

― Bueno, Hipo, ¿regresamos?

― Espera.

Hipo cogió la mano del anciano que había confiado en él en primer lugar y se la acercó poco a poco a la cabeza de Desdentao hasta que la tocó.

― Nunca imaginé que podría tocar un Furia Nocturna y vivir para contarlo...

Les costaría adaptarse a eso.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Aunque voy súper apresurada, os dejo aquí este capítulo. Hace ya varias semanas que lo tengo escrito y no lo había colgado todavía :)**_


	4. Un viejo amigo blanco

**Un viejo amigo blanco  
><strong>

― ¡Hipo, Hipo, tienes que venir a ver esto!

― ¿Qué pasa, Patapez?

El joven jefe siguió a su amigo hasta el centro de Mema.

― ¡Ni siquiera tu madre puede controlarlo!

― ¿Pero a qui…

Al verlo Hipo se dio cuenta de quién era. Llamó a Desdentao y se acercaron juntos.

― Hipo, ve con cuidado, está muy alterado y herido.

― No te preocupes, mamá, es un viejo amigo.

Delante de ellos tenían a su bien conocido Muerte Chillante al cual le habían rescatado su madre tiempo atrás. El joven se acercó poco a poco, intentándolo calmar con las palabras. No lo atacaba a diferencia de los otros pero tampoco se dejaba tocar. Tenía un gran trozo de metal clavado en el lado.

― Eso debe estar doliéndote mucho pero tienes que calmarte y dejarme que te ayude, ¿sino por qué has venido aquí?

Entonces el dragón blanco se dejó tocar el morro a pesar de su respiración agitada. Valka estaba impresionante del don de su hijo.

― Debemos curarlo aquí mismo, esa herida parece muy grave. ¡Traed telas limpias, agua hirviendo y alcohol! ¡Deprisa!

El pueblo empezó a movilizarse. Luego Hipo le pidió a su madre que hiciera un mejunje de hierba de dragón para calmarle el dolor. Hipo acariciaba la cabeza del Muerte Chillante.

― Esto te va a escocer pero te aseguro que te curaremos y podrás volver a volar. ― Luego se dirigió a Desdentao: ― Amigo, tienes que lograr que no se mueva mucho junto a Garfios.

Los dragones y los jinetes se prepararon para inmovilizarlo cuando empezaran las curaciones. En cuanto dos Gronkles le retiraron el trozo de metal, la bestia blanca empezó a dar coletazos destruyendo todo lo que quedaba en su camino. Al mismo tiempo, Hipo y Desdentao intentaban calmarlo y Valka le limpiaba la herida e intentaba que no sangrara mucho. La primera fase ya había pasado. Luego le aplicaron el mejunje verde y lo vendaron. Entonces el dragón se calmó con un rugido de cansancio.

― Ya está, grandullón, ― le seguía acariciando Hipo la cabeza― ahora tienes que descansar.

Entre varios dragones lo trasladaron a la arena donde dejaron el techo abierto para que no se sintiera atrapado. Además le pusieron cerca comida.

― Bueno, Hipo, ¿de qué conoces ese dragón? Nunca había visto uno.

― Creo que es único. Nació de un Muerte Susurrante pero, como has podido observar, su color, tamaño y forma no son iguales a los que normalmente vemos. Además le atrae la luz a diferencia de un Muerte Susurrante normal.

Hipo le explicó a su madre toda la aventura vivida con él en el pasado.

― Lo que me parece impresionante es que se acordara de esta isla, de mí... Vino a pedirme ayuda...

Hipo no salía de su asombro. Su madre le puso una mano en el hombro. Los dragones agradecidos nunca olvidaban a quién le debían las gracias e Hipo lo sabía bien, no sólo con Desdentao pero también con Antorcha.

Al día siguiente se acercó a la arena junto a Valka con la intención de limpiarle de nuevo la herida. Había sido profunda y no quería arriesgarse a que muriera por eso. Pero cuando llegó sólo pudieron ver un agujero en el suelo.

― Ais, sigue teniendo mal carácter.

Lo llamó un par de veces y apareció desde el agujero.

― ¡Así no te vas a curar! ― Lo regañó amablemente.

El Muerte Chillante rugió y se volvió a dejar tocar por Hipo.

― Me pregunto dónde estará tu madre... has venido solo...

Al cabo de dos días de cuidado el dragón desapareció totalmente. Hipo ya se daba por satisfecho, la herida se había estado recuperando bien así que no se preocupaba mucho. Lo que le hizo pensar fue dónde se había metido para acabar así. Desdentao e Hipo bajaron en una de las costas opuestas al pueblo para descansar y, para su sorpresa, ahí estaba el Muerte Chillante, gemía de tristeza y dudaba si en salir volando o no. El joven se acercó suavemente:

― Si ya no tienes a quién seguir o dónde ir, nosotros te acogeremos encantados, gran Chillador.

Y así Mema adoptó un nuevo y fuerte dragón en su isla. Cabe decir que todos los trabajos de excavación empezaron a ser más fáciles...

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Y una nueva idea que tuve, también escrita en el tren. Pensé que este curioso dragón tenía que aparecer después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos (en la serie)**_


End file.
